


Love Letter

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma find a letter
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Valentine's day Zine. I haven't read it for ages but it made my heart dokidoki lol.

Why they couldn’t just leave the packing to the moving people, Ryoma didn’t understand. But he went along with his husband’s wish that they clear out some of their accumulated stuff whilst packing up the house to move.

He was attacking the ‘miscellaneous draw’ at the bottom of their chest of draws where everything that didn’t have a proper home got put until one could be found. Ryoma wasn’t a very sentimental person so most of it was going in the bin or donation piles.

The letter was hidden right at the back under an ‘amusing’ tshirt Fuji had bought for Kunimitsu, Ryoma almost missed it until his eye caught his name written on the front in Kunimitsu’s handwriting. And it had never been opened.

Well, it is written to me, Ryoma reasoned as he flipped the envelope in his hands. It wasn’t like he was reading Kunimitsu’s diary or something.

“Screw it,” he said aloud, ripping into the envelope.

_ My Dearest Ryoma, _

_ To say I’m bad at words is somewhat of an understatement and so I am writing to you on the day of our wedding to say in writing what I never could in words. _

_ We have been together for so many years that I can hardly remember a time before you were in my life. You have become not only the Pillar of Seigaku but the Pillar of my life. You are an incredible man and it is such a privilege to have you in my life. Your hard work and passion for tennis inspires me to continue on when I think my career has come to an end. You have seen me at my best and at my worst and you still stay with me through thick and thin. _

_ You are amazing, Ryoma. I cannot wait to spent the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Kunimitsu. _

Ryoma read it again. And then again. 

Kunimitsu was so….

He put the letter in the ‘to keep’ pile and got to his feet. Kunimitsu needed to get thoroughly kissed and Ryoma was the only one who could do it.


End file.
